1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recording medium and a character string collating apparatus used for the retrieval of a character string written in a text in an information retrieval processing field, and more particularly to a recording medium, in which character data of a full text are recorded to be possible to be read out, and a character string collating apparatus in which a retrieval character string is collated with a registration character text to detect a particular character string agreeing with the retrieval character string from the registration character string by using the character data of the full text recorded in the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art